


And A Light Shined in Her Void

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Lalondecest ficlets for the 30 day OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Mutie was not an outdoor cat. Not once had the four eyed kitten brought home a dead sparrow, got stuck on a tree or snuck out through a window.

But there are first times for everything and on a cold Sunday morning, the temptation of the open kitchen window was too great for the mutant to bear, so off he went to explore the forest.

Mutie was not an outdoor cat and you both knew it, so Rose forced you outside, intent on finding the pest that ruined your weekend.

The forest that extended around your house was dense and a fine layer of snow was already covering the ground. In your haste, both of you had forgotten to get gloves, scarves or any sort of headgear that could help.

You looked up at the sky, face contorting in displeasure. After only getting 2 hours of sleep (“Your own fault for staying up so late.” Had said Rose, never mind she regularly did the exact same thing) you didn’t think you could handle being outside during a snowstorm. You looked around for Rose and found her perched on a low hanging branch.

“See anything.” You asked, rubbing your hands together. You had lost all feeling on your fingertips quite a while ago.

She shook her head.

“It’s too cold.” You said.

She nodded.

Neither of you thought of going home. Mutie was not an outdoor cat.

There was a path on the ground carved by years of walking, but the snow was too dense too see it. Rose knew the area better than you, her steps instinctively travelling the road you couldn’t see. You had to stick close to her, lest you end up as lost as your cat.

Your bare hand brushed against hers and you felt a jolt through your heart. You took a step to the side, creating some distance between you, trying to play it cool. She looked up at you, violet eyes and long light lashes fluttering.

You thought you could see a hint of a smile but you looked away.

“It seems we won’t be able to escape the snow.”

“So it seems. You look cold.”

“So do you.”

You briefly stared at each other.

She reached out and brushed your hand. You tried to not jump back, heart racing. She took hold of you, slender fingers intertwining with your own and you thought you fit perfectly.

You found Mutie on a bed of dead leaves, mewling loudly, wet and cold. You were sure he’d never escape again. But you only stopped holding hands when you got home.


	2. Cuddling

Sometimes you have nightmares about the game. Nightmares about whispers in your subconscious, grimdark tentacles taking over you like a puppet, flashes of green light and burning all over your body, two bodies on checker pattern and a dog man with a sword.

Sometimes you wake yourself up with your screaming and you feel like you’re dying again. She holds you down, arms around your waist, kisses along your face, over streams of tears.

You sob loudly and you want to run away, throw yourself down the waterfall below your house, hang yourself from a pine tree, but she holds you down, arms tightly around your waist so you don’t run off and do something stupid (like you did so many times before), fingers tracing under your breasts, between your ribs, faint feathery touches. She whispers into your hair, kisses you all over, tries to fight the nightmares away and you love her so much for it.

You turn around and throw your arms around her, sobbing into her neck; she holds you and keeps whispering. Her words don’t mean anything, they don’t have to.

You’re wrapped around her and she’s wrapped around you, it should be unbearably hot but it isn’t.

You calm down enough to be able to look her in the eyes. She kisses you slowly and you let her.

You bask in her warmth and love.

In the morning neither of you mention it. You don’t have to.


	3. Watching a Movie

 “Oh my god, what’s he gonna do with that knife.”

“Make her a sandwich obviously.”

Roxy glares at you and pouts, crossing her arms in front of her chest. You have to resist the urge to giggle.

“Never letting you pick a movie again, this is fucking terrifying.”

“That’s the point.”

“Then it’s a terrible point.”

She leans over and stares at the TV, sighing loudly. There’s a jump scare and her back straightens as she sinks into the couch.

You’re trying to focus on the movie but Roxy seems genuinely scared or at least a bit bothered. You keep glancing in her direction. She’s invariably clutching a couch pillow or hiding behind it. You could swear she’s trying to phase through the couch given how hard her back is pressed to it.

You squirm and drape your arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She’s tense but soon relaxes against you. Her head tilts slightly to your side and you smile slightly.

There’s another jump scare and she clutches your sweater. You hug her closer.

You realize you’re still looking at her rather than watching the movie. You also realize you don’t really mind.

You hesitate for a second before kissing her head. She snuggles closer to you and you sigh.

The movie ends without either of you really noticing at first.

“Do you…Wanna watch something else?” she asks.

“Hm? Oh. You pick something.”

“No, I mean, I’m starting to appreciate your taste in movies.”

You smile against her hair and lean forward to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge more like It's Been A Fucking Month What Am I Doing With My Life


End file.
